Sweet Sorrow
by Blue Kami
Summary: Harmione experiances some painful times during the summer and her return to Hogwarts fills with confusion and strange happenings between her and a special someone plzR


Hi guys!!! Hope you like this one cause i sure do!!^_^ Please R&R!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sweet Sorrows  
  
Harmoine loved her trips away to Hogwarts, it kept her mind away her problems. Never would she have expected it, in her life. Her mother and father were getting a divorce, and since she was of the age, she was to choose which one she wanted to be with. Sadly, she was certain she would never be sure. Her mother and father agreed on letting her go to Hogwarts and choose when she got back. Life would be different that year and she knew it. Entering the train, she spotted Harry and Ron fighting with Malfoy again.  
Remembering her current state of appearance she felt as if she was an alien. Harmoine walked up to Harry, Ron and Draco. Crabbe and Goyle had been kicked out the year before, since they couldn't keep their grades up, and were now enrolled in another school. This ment Malfoy had no goons to boss around anymore.  
"What's going on this time Harry?" she asked. They turned around and stared at her.  
" 'Moine?" gasped Harry.  
"What happened to you?" asked Ron as if she looked like a giant booger. Malfoy just stared in amazement, mouth open. She had to admit that she had changed, now that she was in the sixth year she had, how should I say... blossomed into a women. She was now the same hieght as Harry. She had longer hair, still curly, but she dyed the ends of her hair blue, and her hair was up in a pony tail. She was wearing a denim jacket with a red tube top underneith, showing her curves. Along with a jean skirt and leather boots.  
Harmoine blushed, but it went away quickly.  
"What? I may have changed a bit but I'm Head Girl, regardless, I actually like the way I look," she smiled and Harry and Ron stopped staring at her. Though Malfoy seemed to take in her profile while looking at her from hair to boots with mouth agape.  
"Well congrats on being head girl!" smiled Harry, completely ignoring Malfoy at the moment. "Need any help with your luggage?"  
"Yea, we still have room in the compartment," Ron added quickly.  
"Sure, thanks," she said and they pulled her luggage up to the booth, slowly. Harmoine went towards Malfoy, but still staying a couple of feet away from him. She took her hand and pushed his mouth closed with one finger.  
"Do you still need something?" she asked offensively. He gave her a cold stare and walked away. She walked into the compartment to see Ginny.  
"Wow, 'Moine, love your new look," Ginny smiled. After Ron and Harry got Harmoine's stuff in the compartment, they sat down too. Harmoine had brought out the book Hogwarts:A History.  
"Guess you haven't changed too much," smiled Harry, "Still reading the same book you have been reading since we met you."  
"So what caused you to go and make this sudden change anyway?" asked Ron, Lingering on the subject.  
"I dunno, one day I woke up and wanted to look like this," she said still reading her book. "Guess things change when you parents do," she thought angerly. They pretty much sat in silance for a couple of hours until the food trolly came by and harry bought stuff for everybody. They were all eating Chocolate frogs and such when Harmoine took out her wand and waved it at her cards. All together their were about 3 and they instantly flew up onto Harmoine's index finger, which was, with palm facing toward her face, pointed towards the sky.  
"Hey cool where did you learn to do that," asked Ginny. Harmoine shrugged.  
"Dunno read it outta some book," she said, moved her hand suddenly and gracefully they fell into a perfect stack, in the palm of her hand.  
"I've never read a book like that," said Ron biting off his chocolate frog's head. Harmoine flashed an annoyed look.  
"That's because you bearly read any books at all," she said and put down the cards, everyone else in the compatment nodded their head except for Ron who scowled and continued eating his frog.  
The rest of the ride was silent, until they each put on thier robes and the train stopped.  
"Well guys, I'll see you at the banquit then, I'm supposed to ride in the Head's Carriage," she smiled and waved goodbye.  
"See you later than 'Moine," they called. She walked up to the carriage with the words House Head, on it.  
"Well Granger what a surprise," said Malfoy from behind her with a smirk.  
"Just what are you smirking about, Malfoy?" she asked with a scowl as she headed into the carriage. Malfoy followed slowely.  
"I just think it's going to be alot of fun torturing you this year, mudblood," he said still clinging to the smirk. Harmione growled she didn't want to get into a fight right now, but since she was bored over the summer she started lessons in martial arts. She was in the top of the class and could beat her master, though he still insisted that she had more techniques to learn. She brushed Malfoy out of her mind and stared out of the window. Perhaps her mother would be the best choice, after all Mrs. Granger tought her about all of those girl things that her father would be to scared to even think about. She chuckled aloud and Malfoy glared at her.  
"What are you laughing at?" he growled pointing up his nose.  
"How much of a completely brainless idiot you are," she continued looking out of the window. Malfoy didn't seem to have changed much, though he began to spike his ivory hair, and his grey eyes had softened a bit since the war was over and his father got put in jail. He no longer had Pansy Parkinson to hang all over him, she got aids and died.(a/n: Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil^_^) Harmione looked at him again, he seemed so lonely when you think about it. He turned and glared at her.  
"What are you staring at?" he growled. "He sure doesn't seem to show that he's alone though," thought Harmione.  
"Looks like white-tipped shit," she growled back. They turned thier gazes back out the window. Soon thier ride ended and they were heading to the great hall.  
  
They sat through a completely boring ceminar of housing, and started to eat thier food. Everyone piled the food upon thier plates, Harmione was eating rather ferosously while Harry Ron and Ginny talked about quidditch. Harmione was eating gleefully not even noticing the so many eyes facing her way. Many Slytherins watched her as she ate. All confused about where that bashful Harmione girl was.  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny headed off with McGonigall to the Gryffindor tower. Waving goodbye and good luck with her Malfoy problem. Ron was continueously saying that if Malfoy touched Harmione there would be hell to pay. Harmione met up with Malfoy and they followed Proffessot Dumbledor up to thier common room. They were in the highest tower in the school and had the most luxurious room. The common room was painted with all 4 house colors, with large emblems of Hogwarts on the walls. The painting they had to get through had a portrait of a young women with straight black hair and green eyes, she was wearing brown old fashioned robes and was smiling gleefully.  
"Welcome new house heads!" she said and glanced at Dumbledor. Who smiled with a gleem in his eye. "Password?"  
"New beginnings," he smiled and we went through the portrait... 


End file.
